1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gripping aid for drumsticks. More specifically, the invention relates to an attachable pistol-type grip which slips over the drumstick and is secured thereto via fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many drummers both professional and amateur, experience fatigue, stress and strain on the fingers, hand and wrist from extended playing. When drummers try to alleviate this problem by going to a smaller diameter drumstick they encounter difficulties in holding onto the drumsticks due to slippage caused by the smaller diameter in combination with perspiration from the hands onto the stick. In many instances the smaller stick will not produce the same sound as the bigger, heavier stick. There is therefore a need for a removable attachment to a drumstick that will reduce the stress and strain experienced by the drummer along with providing a secure, sure-handed grip of the drumstick. The present invention provides such an attachment.
Drumstick grips have been described in the patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,108 issued to Giba on Jan. 23, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,887 issued to Buchanan on Jan. 14, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,030 issued to Horne on Dec. 6, 1994 all describe drumstick holders having a ring dimensioned and configured to receive a finger of the drummers hand. However, none of the above patents describe a drumstick holder having a pistol-type grip with grooves that receive the fingers of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,364 issued to Harrison on Jul. 8, 1975, and Des. 295,872 issued to Koumarianos on May 24, 1988, and United Kingdom Pat. Specification No. 107,177 published Jan. 26, 1917 all describe instrument gripping enhancement devices but do not teach or describe a pistol-type grip for drumsticks having grooves to receive the fingers of the hand and a ring to receive the index finger.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.